


5AM TYTHAN LET'S GO

by DoubleX



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Tythan - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, ethan nestor - Fandom, tyler scheid - Fandom
Genre: All the Tythan clichés I can remember, Bondage, But just for this Ethan's submissive af, M/M, Not really a top or a bottom, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tythan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleX/pseuds/DoubleX
Summary: SALUTATIONS YES GREETINGS HI HELLO THEREIT IS CURRENTLY AT THIS VERY MOMENT RIGHT NOW IN TIME 5:35AMI WILL NEVER NEED ALCOHOL OR DRUGSFOR THIS REASONSO HYPERACTIVE RIGHT NOWI'MMA WRITE SOME TYTHAN SMUTTAKE A CHANCE ON MEEEEEI SWEAR I'M MORE ARTICULATE WHEN I'M WRITINGPROBABLY GONNA DELETE IT LATER IDEKLET'S BEGIN





	5AM TYTHAN LET'S GO

**Author's Note:**

> It's now 08:10am :)  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Love you <3

"Hey, are you okay?"

Tyler's eyes were dark with concern, and Ethan nodded with a wry smile. Gingerly testing the limits of the handcuffs - where and when and how did he get handcuffs? - he looked up at his boyfriend and grinned, eyes shining. "Sorry. It's just so, um, nice? That you don't think it's w-weird, or th-think  _I'm_ weir-" Reflexively moving his arm to run a hand through his bright blue hair, the younger YouTuber was cut off by a dull pain and cursed softly. "Oh God, are they too tight? Does it hurt?" Tyler asked, biting his lip and reaching for the handcuffs.

Ethan waved him away, as best as he could with his hands secured to the bedpost behind him, and giggled. "That's kind of the point, Tyler," he clarified, and the aforementioned blinked. "Oh. Right." His younger boyfriend let out a patient sigh, drawing Tyler's attention away from Ethan's pale shoulder blades and back to his smiling brown eyes. "Can we not make this a thing? It's just, normal, friendly, nice sex. And you can be all growly and...you know, Man of Few Words™?"  _In theory, not in practice_ , Ethan inwardly added with a snort, but that didn't really help his argument.

He needn't have worried. "Man of Few Words™?" Tyler chuckled. "I think I know what you mean. Safeword's still 'sea bear', right?" Ethan's mouth twitched and he shrugged "We really should change that, but sure," he snickered. "You green, Ty?" Tyler nodded. "You green, 'Eth'?" he mimicked with a straight face, and Ethan nodded in the midst of helpless laughter. "Could you just...tighten the...yeah, thanks."

"Thanks?" Tyler repeated quietly, turned towards the wall with his hands clasped behind his back. Ethan bit his lip. "Thank you, sir." Looming over him, the older YouTuber raised his eyebrows. "There we go. How do you feel, kiddo?" Was it a trick question? "H-Happy, sir?" the blue-haired man hazarded, and Tyler tutted. "Elaborate. I'm afraid my imagination is currently elsewhere, Nestor."

 _Nestor._ A little deprecation went a long way, and they'd agreed on rough boundaries what seemed like an age before. Baby, kiddo, buddy - maybe even slut. But...Nestor? Flushing furiously at that last sentence, Ethan decided he liked it. A lot. "I...I feel safe, sir. I can't do anything, a-and that's okay. Sir."

Inspecting the pattern on the ceiling like it was The Last Supper, Tyler failed to turn around. "Is that so? Well, do you want to know what I'm going to do about that?" Ethan nodded, wide-eyed. "I'm going to ruin you, Nestor. And there's nothing you can do about it." Kneeling, shirtless and already warm from Tyler's casual talk, Ethan felt a different kind of heat spreading upwards and bit his lip with a sharp intake of breath.

At that, Tyler turned. Smiling coolly, he stood stock-still for a second before lunging, hungrily kissing the curve of Ethan's collarbone, the arch of his neck, the back of his ears, anywhere. Worked up by his boyfriend's words, Ethan moaned softly at each feathery caress and every primal suckling, carried away on the slow gentleness of the moment. "Mine," Tyler whispered into his partner's mop of blue hair, "all mine."

After a while, the former drew back. Ethan was quite literally a hot mess - already, his hair was ruffled and salty sweat had become part of his taste. "You're so beautiful, Nestor," Tyler breathed, a faraway look on his face as he began to palm himself through his trousers. Ethan's eyes glittered, and even though he was short of breath he asked with a slight whine, "Sir? Sir, can we grind? Please? I'm being a good boy! Please?" Shooting him a look, Tyler nodded almost imperceptibly. "But good boys don't whine," he warned, and Ethan nodded quickly.

Keeping his word, Tyler tried to grind against Ethan as best he could from the awkward angle. He couldn't predict Ethan's response, though - the shorter man was grinding into him as if his life depended on maintaining the friction, hips half-bucking before being pulled back by his restraints. Tyler hissed through his teeth, whereas his lover preferred to simply moan breathily, louder and higher until it was all the former could hear. Collapsing backwards and out of range for a moment, Tyler had barely opened his mouth to ask when Ethan shouted in pure glee, "Green! So green, sir!"

Amused, Tyler began to unbutton his trousers and watch Ethan squirm around the bedpost, messy and needy. "What is it you want?" he asked slowly, innocent-eyed. When he was like this, Tyler knew, Ethan didn't care anymore about what he was saying. "Touch me, please, Tyler, Sir, please just...oh my God...please, Tyler, help me, my arms, I can't, help, I need it, fuck, I need you, fucking...shit, please, oh, please, Tyler, please, please, Sir-"

It was practically nonsensical to anyone but Tyler, and yet he had to fight the urge not to wriggle like a child himself. With a low snarl, he unzipped Ethan's jeans, hooked a thumb under his boxers and silenced him for a second with the warmness of his hand. In that moment, Ethan was so...helpless, quivering beneath him with nowhere to go. "Here's the deal," he growled gruffly into blue hair, smelling blueberries, "I get you off and you return the favour. The faster you come, the faster I get to come. See what I'm saying? I'm in charge here, Nestor."

The words were like some kind of electric shock, spiking through his blood and making his hips buck wildly towards Tyler's hands as the latter stroked his dick, just once. The click of a lube bottle cap, a curse. "Shit, there's hardly any left. Would yo-" but Ethan was already there, bowing his head to suckle at his fingers until they were slick with spit. The sight made Tyler's own dick twitch in pent-up desire, and he felt light-headed as he stroked Ethan through a loud and improbable orgasm.  _How the fu-_

 _He was flying, soaring, holy shit, his arms hurt so much but it didn't matter, Tyler was there, Tyler wasn't going to abandon him, Tyler would always be there and fucking oh my god TylerTylerTyler_ _fuckfuckTylerfuckingfuck_

Tyler snorted. "You just said my name about sixty times. How did kisses and one little stroke push you over like that? Pathetic."

"Not...that...well, actually yes that but also...helpless, you know?" Ethan babbled on as Tyler listened with narrowed eyes. He looked absolutely starstruck, hair tousled and face flushed red. Without lube or anal or anything...how? "I mean, like, imagine..." panted the sweaty 20-year-old quickly and absently, damp hair curling in the radiating heat, "you just, bam, out of nowhere biting me...or scratching me or pulling my hair or...or choking me or just plain shoving your dick down my throat and then I cou-"Tyler cut him off once again, roughly shoving a terrified, elated Ethan against the bedposts and wrapping his hands around the man's neck, so tight he could feel the harried pulse of his bound lover. No matter how much he told himself this was for Ethan, Tyler knew he was enjoying this. Far too much, truth be told. "You think you get to choose?!" he positively roared, releasing Ethan's neck so the latter slid down the bed, tracing the outlines of his bruise and hickeys in wonder and surprise. 

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Tyler?" he joked in a wavering voice, gasping breaths filling the silence. By way of answer, Tyler tightened Ethan's handcuffs until he was wrapped around the corner of the bed like a sacrifice of ancient times, barely able to move his head as he sank down onto his knees again. When had he stood? It didn't matter to Tyler at this point. "Green?" he muttered gruffly, and Ethan nodded impatiently with a terror-stricken grin. "Right, Nestor, close your eyes. Don't you  _dare_ open them until I tell you, bitch."  _Ah, shit. That slipped out._

Ethan didn't even notice, quaking against the bed. Tyler took a moment to discard his boyfriend's trousers and boxers, as well has his own shirt. This was as submissive as Ethan had ever been, and Tyler would be damned if he didn't play along or wasted this precious time. The unexpected moan from his partner when his bare ass touched the cold floorboards was enough to make up his mind. Ethan had said he wanted it. Tyler certainly wanted it. Fine.

"Kneel up. Yep. Here. You can open your eyes now, yeah. Suck," he ordered in a gravelly monotone, not half as imposingly as he'd meant to. "I've waited long enough for this, Nestor." Much better. And then Tyler stopped thinking, and started seeing.

The utter devotion in Ethan's eyes as they shifted subtly from shade to shade. How completely tousled and unruly his hair was. How his shoulderblades, as delicate as angel wings, pressed against the polished hardwood. The evident dull ache intensifying in Ethan's wrists every time his head bobbed downwards. The teasing nibbles that Ethan thought were funny because every single time, no matter what, they made him jump as if it was the first time.

"Ethaaaaaaaaaaan," he mewled like a kitten, panting like a puppy as he saw the end. "Ethan, I'm..."

_and then it didn't really matter because holy fuck, he was falling, and climbing, at the same time somehow, but that was fine and normal because Ethan, Ethan was still there and trying his best, bless him, holy shit, what was different, certainly not how beautiful Ethan was, because holy shit, holy shit Ethan was so very beautiful, beautifulbeautifulshitshitshitsobeautifulshitholyfuckingshit_

Exhausted but aware, Tyler was worried. Ethan wasn't saying anything? Had he hurt him? Upset him? "Ne-Ethan?" He turned to see Ethan, half-giggling and half-stern, with one full mouth. "Oh, shit, sorry!" he exclaimed, swiping a glass tumbler from the bedside table for Ethan's convenience and trying not to blush. Also, he was failing miserably at trying not to blush.

"Sorry," murmured Tyler.

"Sorry," smiled Ethan.

"What for?" asked Ethan, puzzled.

"What for?" asked Tyler, confused.

"Not being good enough for you."

Whenever Tyler remembered that moment, he'd wonder - was it Ethan or him who said that?

They sat in relative silence for a while, Ethan stretching out his stiff arms and Tyler fretting over blossoming bruises that weren't even his own. "I still don't understand what you see in this stuff, but it was certainly working." Ethan snorted. "Working? How can you judge if it was 'working'?" Tyler caught his gaze seriously, counting off on his fingers, "I seem to remember please, fuck, please again, Tyler and also please played a part in it."

Swatting him away amid giggles, Ethan admitted - "M'kay, so I wasn't at my most articula-"

"And we technically didn't have sex," Tyler added in mild horror.

"That too."

"Oh my God, we're literally that creepy pair of teenagers everyo-"

"Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you, you caveman."

"Love you too, you kinky little shi-"


End file.
